She Keeps Me Warm
by heidipoo
Summary: Sam and Lonnie finally start their lives together.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I'm so happy that Gone Home has its own category now! You will definitely see me writing more for Sam and Lonnie, I just love them so much. Anyway, I usually get a lot of inspiration at night while listening to music, so this little oneshot is inspired by the song, She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert, and I absolutely adore that song, so I hope you guys enjoy this. This takes place a few years after the game of course, so read and review and all that jazz, and I hope you all will write your own Gone Home stories to expand the category!**

* * *

Our house was absolutely perfect. Everything about it, I loved so much. It was a cute little cottage, a house that I had picked out because Lonnie let me. It was two stories tall, had three bedrooms, a small kitchenette, and a very small living room. It was cute, and homey, and it just felt so nice to finally have something that belonged to us after all this time. The house was enough for the both of us to start our lives, and the best thing is, I think Lonnie liked the house too. Back when we were teenagers, we'd never thought we'd end up here as adults.

_She says I smell like safety and home..._  
_I named both of her eyes Forever and Please Don't Go._  
_I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah._  
_This could be good, this could be good._

When she asked me to run away with her, I'd never even imagined this. I never thought that the both of us would be doing what we loved. We both had successful careers, and even though we had to leave our families behind to accomplish all this, I wouldn't change anything in the world. I loved Lonnie, and I'd literally do anything for her; anything and everything, and I feel like she would do the same for me. I didn't regret a single thing, and Lonnie and I, well we were truly happy together.

_And I can't change, even if I tried._  
_Even if I wanted to..._  
_And I can't change, even if I tried._  
_Even if I wanted to..._  
_My love, my love, my love, my love._  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm..._

"So," I asked as we continued to carry in boxes to our new home. "What do you think?" I asked Lonnie as I sat down a box in our small living room. It probably had comic books or something of that nature.

Lonnie hesitated before she turned to me and answered, "I dig it." She said simply, with one of her goofy smiles. "Just think of all the adventures we can have in this house!" She exclaimed and I couldn't help but to laugh. Lonnie was always like that, never serious, and always adventurous and fun. "Do you like it?" She asked when I didn't answer back immediately.

_What's your middle name?_  
_Do you hate your job?_  
_Do you fall in love too easily?_  
_What's your favorite word?_  
_You like kissing girls?_  
_Can I call you baby?_  
_Yeah yeah..._

"Of course I like it!" I said almost yelling. "I love it!" I said, and what was not to love? This house was absolutely everything I had ever dreamed of. We could live here for a long time, raise a family, and I was just so excited to be starting our lives together. We'd also talked about marriage before, and Lonnie promised me that someday we would go and tie the knot. I couldn't wait for that day.

"Good." Lonnie chuckled, "Now let's finish packing in our stuff. Then we'll explore the house." She tells me and I nod as we head back out to the car to get more boxes.

_She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together..._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

"Hey Lonnie?" I asked as we headed back outside.

"Yeah?" She turned and faced me.

_And I can't change, even if I tried._  
_Even if I wanted to..._  
_And I can't change, even if I tried._  
_Even if I wanted to..._  
_My love, my love, my love, my love._  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm.  
__She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm._  


"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

In that moment, she smiled one of those beautiful smiles. One of those smiles that made me fall in love with her in the first place. "Yeah, I know." She replied with another laugh. We were so happy together, and I wouldn't change a thing in the world.

"You're not going to say it back?" I joked playfully.

Lonnie shrugged, "I don't need to say it back if you already know it." She retorted. She then sat down the box she was carrying and pulled me into her arms. We really weren't the affection type of couple, with us being lesbian and all, but when the time called for it, Lonnie sure could be a teddy bear. I stayed in her embrace until she kissed me with as much fever as she could.

"Please say it." I begged, just wanting to hear those three words roll off her tongue.

"I love you, Sam." She sighed.

_I'm not crying on Sunday, I'm not crying on Sunday.  
__I'm not crying on Sunday, I'm not crying on Sunday._  
_Love is patient, love is kind.  
__Love is patient, love is kind._  
_Love is patient, love is kind._  
_Love is patient, love is kind._  
_My love, my love, my love, my love._  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm...**  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was my little thing. Stay classy and sassy, and be sure to look for more stories soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
